


No Cure For The Past

by LeandraDeRaven



Series: Heaven found in hell [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Betty Cooper, Betty is the best wife, Bughead living in Ireland, Coda, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fascism, Gang Violence, Good Father Tommy Shelby, IRA - Freeform, Irish Jughead, Jughead Jones & Tommy Shelby have a great bromance, Jughead is a great father, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Pre-War, Protective Jughead Jones, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, ptsd Jughead Jones, ptsd Tommy Shelby, the serpents are irish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraDeRaven/pseuds/LeandraDeRaven
Summary: Their life was perfect: calm and happy.Jughead, his family, and his best friend Tommy had finally settled and found peace. Just living their lives as dedicated husbands, fathers and soon to be fathers. Doing their every duty for their community, one a Carpenter, the other leader of a mechanic company, both volunteers in the hometown’s orphanage.But in 1932, a new thread started spreading over the Republic of Ireland. The Blueprints - A right party with morals and standards that made Jughead’s and Tommy’s bones chill. A danger that forced them to turn back to old ghosts and personas they'd left behind in the past to suffocate the simmering danger before it could become a life-threatening menaceOr…A snake doesn’t shed their skin so easily… the past will always be a part of your future.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Tommy Shelby, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones/Tommy Shelby, Jughead Jones & Tommy Shelby
Series: Heaven found in hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341397
Comments: 27
Kudos: 16





	1. No Peace Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second coda of the "Heaven Found in Hell" series. It's going to be a multi-chapter. (I don't know how long yet, but knowing me: Long. I hope you'll like where the story is heading. I love to go back to this universe since Ireland is and always will be my heartland. no matter how rainy and gloomy it is... 
> 
> Irish slang: Mo croi = My heart.   
>  Feckin' eijit - Freaking Idiot  
> Warnings:  
> Mentions of the IRA and Fascism  
> Angst   
> Trauma
> 
> This is roughly Beta-ed for now by a good friend, so you don't have to wait any longer, and will get it's final Beta by the supreme @phatfatbunny today! So apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes in advance!

No cure for the past

Chapter 1

No Peace Last Forever

_ Dublin, November 1932. _

“Betty, Tommy I am home.” Jughead called when he arrived and took off his grey wool coat and newsboy cap.

“Daddy, Daddy!” He heard his two boys cheering, and seconds later they were running towards him.

“Argh, there are my fine boys. What are you up to, huh? I’ve missed you. Where are your brother Finn and your mother.” Jughead asked.

“Mum is helping Aunty Jellybean in her room, Mama says she feels sick because of the Baby and Finn is in your crafts room, carving wood, and playing the harmonica. He’s such a weirdo.”

“Hey, stop saying such mean things about your brother. He’s not a weirdo. He just doesn’t have a brother the same age, like you do Killian.”

“Alright, head back to play, boys. But no shenanigans. I am going to check on your mother and Finn now. Dinner will be in two Hours when Uncle Tommy comes home from work.” Jughead told them, and they just nodded and ran away to their room.

Jellybean had a bit of a troubled pregnancy lately, so Betty and Jughead offered her to come over when Tommy’s at work, so she doesn’t have to be alone and deal with her massive morning sickness on her own.

Jughead was a bit worried since the last experience with troubled pregnancy – or rather post-pregnancy - included watching his wife almost die after giving birth to their two little rowdies.

When he went up to their guest room, he found Jelly laying on the couch and Betty on the edge of it with a bucket, ready to grab, in reach beside her.

“Ugh I fucking hate this. I love children, but this little bean is already such a trouble maker and isn’t even born.” Jellybean complained.

“I know, but you’re almost past the first trimester. Usually the morning sickness gets better after.” Betty tried to cheer her up.

“I hope so, cause I have a bookstore that I own and it can’t be closed anymore…” Jellybean replied frustrated. 

“I could totally take care of it, if you want. We could put a couch in the back of the store, so you wouldn’t be alone. Nobody would see you, I could take care of you and the customers.” Betty offered.

“Brother, you’ve married a literal angel. You know that right.” Jellybean pointed out.

“I am well aware of that and thank the Lord every day for his generosity to intertwine our paths.” He agreed and greeted his wife with a peck. 

“I can’t take that offer… you already washed my puke off,” Jelly argued.

“Oh, I insist. “ Betty just answered and Jughead couldn’t help but grin. His wife picked up quickly on the Irish forms of etiquette.

Now Jellybean hasn’t another choice. She had to agree.

“Urgh you’re a pain in the ass, but that’s why I love you so much, Betty.” Jellybean gave in.

Then suddenly Tommy appeared in the doorframe… silent, his face pale like a ghost.

“Hey Tommy what’s wrong,” Jughead asked concerned, and walked to him.

“We’re fucked Jug.” Tommy just said horrified.

Then Jughead noticed the piece of paper in his hand…

“Join us in the national march in Dublin and unite Ireland” Jughead read aloud and knew immediately.

Jughead swallowed and thought:

_ The peaceful times were over… _

“Tommy you look like you have seen a ghost. What’s wrong?” Jellybean repeated.

Tommy approached her. 

He sat on the edge of the couch.

“I know you are a lot younger than me. But do you know the Easter Rising?” Tommy asked her.

“It was the reason we left Ireland afterward. I was actually at the march with Sweet Pea. Luckily nothing happened to us. But my parents decided to flee with us afterward because although we were too young to get executed we were still participants in that march. Which was dangerously stupid looking back at it.” Jughead elaborated.

He saw a hint of sadness flicker in Jellybeans eyes. Soon after, the marriage of their parents went down the rabbit hole because of his fathers' abusive behavior and they parted ways.

“It’s the same party that is involved here, the IRA. Not in particular but the man who founded the  _ ‘Blueshirts’ _ is a former member of it.”

“But there is no reason for them to revolt. Ireland has been free independent from Britain since the Anglo-Irish Treaty.” Jughead wondered.

“Yes, on paper. But there are still people who think that it isn’t enough that we are still ruled by the British government. The IRA is a big supporter of that thinking…I tell you Jughead, I’ve seen this before. This could end pretty bad… “ Tommy told him.

“But it's not that we could do something about it. We are just ordinary people.” Betty told him.

Tommy exchanged a look with Jughead and Jughead instantly knew what he was thinking.

A thought and a possible solution that let his bones freeze. It was a part of a life he’d left behind for a reason, and he’d rather prefer to not go back to it.

“Can I talk to you for a minute Tom? Betty, please stay with Jellybean, I’ll keep you updated.” His wife nodded and judging by the look Betty gave she already assumed what Tommy's plan would entail.

Jughead grabbed a toothpick from the table – he needed something to chew on to calm his nerves – and went downstairs. 

When Jughead was sure that no one of their families could still hear them he hissed: “Are you feckin eejit to let the idea even cross your mind?”

“I know we have sworn to never go back to that life, but I don’t think we have another choice.” Tommy spoke and lit himself a cigarette. 

He seemed strangely frantic and scared. Jughead had never seen his best friend like this.

“Trust me, I’ve seen this before. People who are unsatisfied with their Nation. Feeling misunderstood, not taken seriously, and not heard… and the people who jump on that kind of feelings because all they seek is power, waiting until people are at their weakest, just desperate for change, to manipulate them. “ He explained, gesticulating hectically.

“This is how it begins. This is how a war starts…” He said and took a drag of his cigarette.

He knew that Tommy had a different set of experiences. He fought in the warzone of the Great world war. It changed him. It changed everyone who was there. This was an experience Jughead couldn’t relate. 

“Trust me, you don’t want that sort of life for your wife and kids, either…We have to suffocate the germ of evil before it spreads and becomes a plague that we won’t be able to control.” Tommy continued.

“I believe you Tommy, but how would it help to put our old skin back on? We are just former gang leaders from other countries that nobody knows about here.” Jughead asked further.

“The Peaky Blinders reputation was well known even overseas, I am sure we, together with the Serpents, could convince the IRA of a collaboration and therefore get an insight on the inner circle.” Tommy told him.

Jughead didn’t like the idea in the slightest. But he could understand why Tommy thinks that it would be necessary…

“I don’t know… But I take your concerns seriously. Let me think about it for a couple of days, okay? Now go to your wife Tommy. She needs you, and do me a favor and don’t tell her anything about it. As you know she isn’t quite a fan of our former gang life.” He asked Tommy politely.

_ The same goes for my wife… _ Jughead added silently

Tommy just nodded and they went upstairs, back to their other halves…

_ * _

_ Later at night… _

_ “ _ Hey, what’s wrong darling? I can practically hear the reels turnin’ in here.” Betty asked with a sweet voice. 

He exhaled deeply, rolled to the side and brushed a loose curl behind her ear. “You probably know exactly what Tommy had in his mind do you?” Jugheadhead said with a knowing smile.

“Let's say I have my guesses, Aye.” Betty first said and then asked: “He did suggest resurrecting the Serpents and Peaky Blinders, to get into the midst of the IRA?” 

“Well...Well my smart wife already knows everything,” Jughead stated with a grin.

“It was not the hardest to figure out. You looked so horrified and pissed at Tommy at the same time. But I don’t think that has come to any conclusion…” Betty said.

“How’d come that you’re not angry,” Jughead asked in disbelief.

“Jug… I married you in a time you were a mobster. I still would be married to you. If you haven't decided to leave that life behind. Yes, it was the best decision you could make for our family. But it is, and somehow always will be a part of you.” Betty said softly.

“I really don’t want to even consider it. But I think we have to and I have to take Tommy seriously with this. I still was a teenage boy when the first world war started… But I am scared Betts. I don’t want to go back to that dark place of mine. I’m definitely not proud of the things I did back then.” Jughead admitted. He was so thankful that he could talk to his wife about this without her making a scene out of it.

“Thank you. For not losing your shit here. I know this time wasn’t easy for you.” Jughead told her earnestly.

“I think it was even harder for you…” Betty replied then, her eyes soft and loving.

Jughead couldn’t help but chuckle at that. She was so damn right. He hated himself back then.

“I only survived that time of my life because you literally appeared in front of my threshold.”

“Hmm. I could say the same thing. So I guess we’re even.” She replied with a smile and leaned in to kiss him.

They kissed long and thoroughly.

“God! I can’t believe we already are about to reach our seventh year of marriage.” Jughead breathed in awe.

“They say the seventh year is the hardest.” Betty said.

“Nah, I don’t think so. I think our hardest was the first year… I screwed up big times back then.” Jughead argued.

“We both were pretty new in this. But I think we did pretty well don’t you think. We have our three beautiful boys. A beautiful life.” Betty said with a big smile.

“Aye…” He breathed and inhaled deeply.

“If you think you should do it Jug, then go for it. I’ll be there to catch you if you lose yourself. I am always going to remind you of who you are. I didn’t hear your conversation with Tommy in the hallway but the things I’ve heard before. Tommy sounded concerned… you should look into it at least…” Betty encouraged him.

He exhaled and just answered.

“You’re right. I am going to talk to him tomorrow. Poor Tommy, I don’t think JellyBean will have that amount of understanding as you do.” Jughead said.

“I think you underestimate her a lot.” Betty declared.

“Maybe…” 

*

_ The next day… _

You could cut the tension with the knife the next day… Jellybean was tense the entire day in the book shop and Betty tried not to speak about the elephant of the room. But when they had a spare minute and she was finally alone with Jellybean, she finally told her: “Don’t be too hard on your brother and Tommy. It’s not that they’re diving completely into the deep mobster world again. They just want to help and prevent more danger.” 

“Don’t you dare to lecture me, Betty. You haven’t lost Jughead for years because of that sort of stuff. You aren’t about to have a baby and have to deal with the possibility that it might lose its father because of this fucking idea.” Jelly spatted.

“Maybe you should just talk to Tommy about your fears.” Betty just said softly.

“Oh you mean like you do talk to my brother. Tell me, did you tell him that you actually want another child, Betty?” Jellybean asked her point-blank.

“It is something completely different and not that easy. That wasn’t fair Jelly.” She said and felt tears behind her eyes.

Betty had this wish for a long time… but was scared to tell Jughead. Because she knew that he was traumatized and wouldn’t agree.

“Okay, I am sorry. I didn’t want to upset you Betty… I am just really scared.” Jellybean apologized immediately.

“It’s okay Jelly…” Betty just waved it off.

“You tell him Betty. I am sure, you can convince him to give it another try…” Jellybean encouraged her. 

“I don’t think it’s the right time.” Betty said.

“It’s never the right time and it’s always the right time. Just talk to him.” Jellybean told her.

“You’re probably right…” She answered and smiled.

_ * _

_ In the Evening… _

Jughead looked at his old coat and his old crown pin, and got chills all over his body. His mind slipped to the days he tortured Archie. The days he killed Hiram. The days he used his power every day to intimidate people. 

He had talked a lot with Tommy today. They have read every available newspaper. He knew now everything about the Blueshirts, and its leader… and Tommy was right. It was a dangerous situation and a force that needed to be stopped.

He pinned the pin on his newsboy cap and put on his coat.

Jughead looked in the mirror and saw himself for the first time in over six years in his familiar serpent couture.

He was surprised that he actually felt good in it. Empowered. 

The fact scared him, but he pushed the feeling aside.

_ A snake doesn’t shed its skin so easily… _

His thoughts got interrupted by his wife entering the room.

He turned around and immediately saw how upset she looked.

“Betty, Darling what’s wrong?” He asked concerned and tried to read her. He knew she was upset about the fact that he was joining the Serpents and just didn’t tell anything.

“I need to talk to you.” She said and looked really scared.

“Of course. A chroi. Just tell me what is wrong. Is it me being a Serpent again?” He asked softly.

She just shook her head and cried even more…

“I need to talk about us Jug.” She still looked terrified.

His heart stopped for a moment. What could scare her that much and be about them?

He swallowed and just said: “Aye.” 

“I want another child Jug.” Betty pressed out.

Jughead just froze. He thought that facing his past with the serpents was scary.

_ His wife proved him wrong…  _


	2. The Invisible Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut
> 
> SOOORRRRY I had exams. But now it is finally over and I can write again.
> 
> Hope you like it <3
> 
> This is pre-edited by my close friend and future Beta @literarygateway21 and will be post edited by my current beta @phatfatbunny

No Cure For The Past 

Chapter 2

The Invisible Threat

Jughead couldn‘t move. He was paralyzed. He didn’t even know.  _ Oh, _ who was messin’ with of course he knew. He felt it like back then. The sheer panic of losing her. Everything. He recalled the days where his wife was fighting for her life. His despair and sorrow: Why the fuck couldn’t he move. She was crying in front of him and he was acting like a fucking idiot.

“Forget that I said anything…” She cracked out, turned around and he hurt a muffled sob.

_ Do something, Jesus Christ! Don’t stand there like a moron _ . Her echoing sobs dragged him out of his paralysis.

“Betty, fuck wait.” He called after her.

She turned around. Eyes wide and puffy.

“Can we talk?” Jughead asked. 

“I was shocked. I shouldn’t have acted like this. Please, let us just talk, okay?” Jughead pleaded and she just nodded and followed him back to their room.

“I am so sorry Jug. I am so sorry.” Betty repeated all over again.

“A ghra… About what? About wanting to have another child with me?” He asked her raspily.”If anything I should be sorry for giving you the feeling that you needed to be sorry for it.” She exhaled in relief and let out a little whimper.

“Come on, let's sit.” He offered, guiding her to their bed.

She was still crying. She wiped her tears away and murmured frustratingly. “Gosh, why can’t I stop crying, Jesus Christ.”

He felt like shit. He did this. Jughead reached forward with his hand and wiped her tears away.

“How long Betty? How long haven’t you told me about this? How long were you feeling this way?” He asked calmly.

“It doesn’t matter…” She waved it off.

“Hm mh. It does Betty. You’re hurt so it does matter, aye.” He told her

She looked at him. He could see guilt in her eyes…

“Three years.” She admitted quietly.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Betty…” He just whispered 

“I’m sorry…” 

“Please just stop saying that you’re sorry okay…” Jughead interrupted her and pulled her against his chest.

“I know I am scared as hell and I was traumatized. But god Betty you should’ve talked to me. We’ve been married for seven years now.”

“It’s not that I’ve been drowning in sorrow. I sort of made my peace with it. Hell, I am scared of it. But it has been a yearning for a long time right now. Seeing and helping Jellybean made it much more present… also the situation with the IRA…I’ve remembered our old times… Maybe it was the fact that I have to live again with the fear of losing you.” Betty told him.

He raked his other hand to his hair, and responded: “It is not the bad timing for you to get pregnant I have to admit that but Betty I would be lying if I told you that this yearning hadn’t crossed my mind either.” 

Her head snapped up and he continued: “Of course Betty… Even though the birth of our twins was traumatic. Of course, I picture us having another child…” 

“A little girl…” Betty said dreamily with a smile on her lips.

“What does that mean now Jughead?” She asked hesitantly.

“I guess we start trying to have another child… and you can stop drinking Polly’s tea to avoid conception.” He whispered into her hair hoarsely.

“Just like that?” Betty asked, thrilled with anticipation.

“Aye. Just like that. I don’t want you to be sad… I might be the most overbearing husband ever… and Betty, no sex within the last month of your pregnancy, but yes just like that.” Jughead said, put his index finger under her chin and tilted her head towards him. 

Her gleeful smile let his heart jump. He thought, closing the gap for a kiss.

After a brief moment, he murmured against her lips, not even caring to part from them: “As much as I want to continue this, we have to postpone this, my love. But when I come back we start right where we left. That’s a promise.” 

He felt her grin under his lips before she breathed: “A serpent never breaks his promises.” 

“You’re feckin right, M’love.” He answered with a cocky grin.

_ Half an hour later at Tommy’s house… _

“I get your concerns but is this wise? The IRA is dangerous and vile.”

Tommy took a leisure drag of his cigarette, followed by a profound sip of Irish Whiskey.

He leaned back, his face just stoic and calm. An expression Jughead hasn’t seen on Tommy’s face for years. But he guessed it was pretty easy for his long pal to slip into this past alter ego of himself. A fact that Jughead was really afraid of. He didn’t want to fall back into this old pattern. Full of darkness and evil. He killed men, for god’s sake. It didn’t matter if those men were evil. A threat to his town and his beloved. He still was a killer. He had no right to make those decisions, but gang life and this sort of persona….Black and white don’t exist in a world of a mobster. It is always a shade of grey, blurry, sometimes darker, sometimes brighter. There is no guidance. There is no right or wrong. Just your rules. Just your right and wrong…

His train of thoughts got interrupted as Tommy just calmly answered: “Says a former gang leader.”

Jughead felt a brotherly pat on his shoulder:

“Don’t have a stick in your ass, Jones. Why don’t you take this little helper and all your worries will be gone in a blink of an eye.” Arthur offered, holding a fresh line of coke in front of him.

He knew Arthur. He knew that this was just how he was, but he couldn’t help but always be offended when things like that happen. By now, Arthur should have known that he didn’t take drugs, hell he even rarely drank alcohol. Jughead thought but just smiled and declined politely: “No thanks, Arthur. I’ll pass.”

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and replied: “More for me then.” And inhaled the line of snow with his nose.

“No, I mean it, Tom. We’re changed now. (We are fathers and becoming fathers. We have responsibilities now. Other responsibilities.” Jughead reminded him.

“I am well aware of that. But as you recall. I already was a father before I decided to take a step back from my… “Business responsibilities” I had a wife whom I love, still love deeply. Who got murdered. Trust me, if I had the choice to prevent that for my current, I would fucking do that. But this is about damage control, Jughead. I’ve been in war, Jughead. I know what this means. If a fucking war happens… Trust me. You don’t want that for your kids, for your wife. In fact, you don’t want that for fucking anybody. If I have the chance to prevent this shit. A war where they just butchering people for fucking money and economic reasons. If my price to pay for preventing this must be a fucking dance with the devil. Then I’ll take it. I’ll take it and just swallow the fact with a daily glass of whiskey and a fucking dose of opium. “ He shouted and smashed his whiskey glass on the table.

Jughead just nodded. He didn’t want to say I know, because he obviously didn't.

He believed Tommy. Judging by the terror in his eyes, these “Blueshirts” might be the invisible threat everyone underestimates. He didn’t want his family and friends to get hurt. He didn’t want anyone innocent to get hurt.

So he just met the raging eyes of his long pal and said: “I am in. Tell what we do next.”

His pal raised an eyebrow impressively. He clearly wasn’t expecting such a clear answer so soon but was very satisfied with the outcome. Tommy tried to hide his little smirk of satisfaction by taking a sip from his whiskey, but Jughead didn’t miss it.

“We approach the former leader of the IRA, and now apparently the leader of the Army Comrades Association, also known as The Blueshirt, and offer our help—our right hand with the Peaky Blinders and The Serpents.” Tommy explained and Jughead asked: “When do we do that? Now.” 

“Jug. We aren’t amateurs. We know how to play this fucking game. We always did. First, we gather all the Peaky’s and Serpents. Enlighten them about our plan.” 

“What do we do now?” Jughead asked.

“Now…We go home. We take care of our wives. Ease their minds. Please them as we should as propper husbands. I just hope that Jelly isn’t that furious anymore. She is a force to be reckoned with. But I am a mad man in love, so I’ll deal with it.” Tommy told him. 

“She’ll understand. She is just worried and stubborn. But aye, you’re right Tom, Betty wasn’t in the greatest mood either.” Jughead just replied and stood up.

“So she told you.” Tommy pointed out.

“She told you?” Jughead asked, surprised. He didn’t mind but he had to admit that it stung a bit.

“Jellybean.” Tommy clarified.

Jughead just nodded and said: “Fair enough.” 

They said their goodbyes and went to their safe havens…

_ * _

_ Back at home… _

Jughead expected nothing special when he got home, though he knew where the night would lead them… as he mentioned.  _ A Serpent King never breaks his promises _ … But he wasn’t expecting that… Candles were lit. Even the gramophone was there …

She looked perfect. Like a heavenly sin. 

Betty approached rather shyly. After all those years, she still has this natural innocence that drove him crazy. 

“My dear beloved, how am I supposed to behave here, huh?” Jughead asked hoarsely while he approached her, leaning down for a long and soft kiss. When they parted – just inches- She whispered against his lips, her voice as thick as his before: “Who said that I want you to behave. You’re a King Jughead Jones, aren’t you?” 

His eyes darkened at her response. She hasn’t called him that for years—and the fact that she just did, awakened something in him. Stirred a possession he hasn’t had for a long time. The need to claim his queen.

“Aye, I am, A Ghra.” Jughead just replied huskily, his hands making their way to the bands of the rather see-through black gown, poorly hiding what was expecting him underneath.

He opened them slowly, suddenly getting flooded with memories of the very first time he did that.

“God I can’t believe that it’s been seven years since I did this for the first time… I am still in awe when I reveal this masterpiece of Beauty.” He rasped and kissed her sensually. 

He swallowed as he uncovered her from the thin fabric of her powdering gown, or let's say it was more a piece of… nothing, and found her as God created her. The flowery scent of lavender mixed with the heady scent of sandalwood enchanted him and made his head spin even more.

He tilted his head to get access to her neck. Skimming his lips along her thudding pulse ready to latch his mouth onto it. 

“You smell so fucking good Betts.” Jughead murmured against her neck. Inhaling her in like an addict. Some other people were addicted to drugs. Christ his drug was Betty fucking Jones.

The enticing-flowery scent mixed with her own pheromones. He didn’t know such a thing really existed, but his wife was the living proof of it, Aye he believed Adolph Butenhardt. He definitely did.

God this woman drove him nuts. She was making him want to devour her then and there, give in to all his possessive and feral instincts, but a quick round would definitely not be what she deserves. Definitely wouldn’t be what he would want to experience with her right now—If not ever.

“These are some new essential oils I brought. I haven’t had the chance to try them out yet. But this seemed like a good occasion.” Betty explained luringly, getting her hands busy with shoving his coat from his shoulders and, shove his suspenders aside, and opening his shirt tormentingly slow.

“You mean the occasion to seduce me.” He asked with a devilish smirk while he traced his forefinger and thumb along her jawline before he took her bottom between his teeth. Teasing her like he used to do.

“Aye. A wife should always be allowed to seduce her husband, isn’t she?” She exclaimed the matter of fact in her most innocent voice.

He wanted to reply something, but before he got the chance she added: “Also, this is a special occasion…” She hesitated and looked up at him insecurely: “Unless you’ve changed your mind.” She added quietly too afraid to speak it out loud. Too fearful it’d be true.

This sight let his heart sting…

He never would have thought that he caused her that much emotional hurt without even knowing it.

He just looked at her and just kissed fervently and determinedly. In one swift motion, he shoved her robe from her. It fell soundlessly on the floor and as soon as she was naked, he took her by surprise, lifting her without any warning. She yelped in surprise and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as soon as her feet left the ground. It didn’t take them two seconds to deepen the kiss and get lost in it. He couldn’t even understand how he managed to carry her to their bed because he seemed too beguiled to think any logical thought that was not her. 

They didn’t get to do this often these days. They had three kids now and a pregnant sister, Betty helped every day. He was sure they participated in their intimate life far more often than other married couples, but it had been rarer compared to their early days. So Jughead was consumed by her presence and closeness as soon as he set his fleshly needs free.

Everyone about him was throbbing for her. His heart in his chest. His pulse in the vein of his neck and his fucking dick in his pants. Just every inch of his body – from head to toe – was craving for her.

When they landed safely in the softness of their pillows, he broke their passionate kiss and pushed himself against the rough fabric of his clothes, rubbing against her tender skin, giving the sensual friction they needed.

His breathing was heavy as he leaned down close to her ear and whispered: “Does this look like I have changed my mind?” It was the truth, even though he was scared as fuck, he was on board with her. He wanted it, maybe even as much as she did, he was just too afraid to face his shadows for this source of luck. He wasn’t as brave as she was.

He pushed his carnal want aside as he saw the glistening eyes of his beloved wife.

“Betty, I want this too,” Jughead assured her. 

“Now can you promise me something, love?” He asked her.

“Anything.” She breathed and nodded.

“No more resentment about this, aye? Let's enjoy this moment. I want you to stop worrying. About me Baby, the serpents. Nothing. Let there only be me and you. God, I could already come in my pants. Thinking of coming inside of you again. It’s been a while.” He whispered and sucked on her neck seductively.

“It has been too dangerous… we weren’t sure if Polly’s tea was efficient enough.” She argued.

“Shh.” He hushed her softly and kissed her leisurely.

His hand traced along her body.

He quickly found what he was looking for and couldn’t help that a little groan escaped him. She never failed to impress him by the fact how her body was reacting to him.

His fingers slid easily into her.

“Fuck Jug. Get your clothes off now.” She demanded impatiently.

“So Bossy…Tell me Betty, who do you want to take the lead here?” He challenged and was actually surprised when she answered without hesitation. 

“You, my king.” 

Her eyes were darker than ever.

That sentence unleashed something in him. Something that was buried for a long time. 

He was always quite the dominant person. But it was quite a time since they ventured into this sort of territory, and he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to, even though his cock told him otherwise.

She put her hand over her head. Laying there vulnerable Declaring unconditional devotion to him. He was tempted to go on that road again. But he would do it sooner than later anyway… So his eyes just softened and reached for her hands above her head. He intertwined his fingers with hers and he just leaned down to kiss her abandonedly. When he parted his lips from her he just rasped: “You’re my light, Betty. You’ve always been… I’d love to dive into a more playful, dominant feel again… But it reminds me of the old times. My old persona. I just don’t want that right now for us. The dark and dangerous times will be coming soon enough. Let’s be just us, aye.” He asked vulnerably.

Her look of confusion transformed into a look of compassion.

“You’ve never been dark and dangerous. Yes, you’ve done some things you aren’t proud of… But you did it to protect me, hell the entire town. You did it to protect your loved ones and innocent people. You did what needed to be done. I know you Jughead. I know who you are. I know what you hold in your heart and there is no darkness in there.” She assured him.

He just looked at her and couldn’t believe that he got so lucky to be married to such a gorgeous woman with a heart of gold.

“I love you,” Jughead whispered and she writhed underneath him.

“I love you too. But Jug, can we just make love, Please?” She pleaded almost whiny.

He grinned against her lips and moved his hand back from where it came from.

“So needy, my beloved wife.” He teased but obeyed her wish.

Jughead got a deep moan as a reward as soon as his hands came in contact with her wetness.

“That’s my queen. God, I always loved how easy I am able to elicit those lustrous sounds of you.” He pushed two digits fully into her and used his thumb to rub her pulsating clit.

“Jug undress,” Betty ordered heavily breathing, hips bucking against his hands. 

He smirked devilishly and leaned closer to her ear: “Not before (you come) at least once.”

She groaned in half frustration, but he knew how much she loved his persuasive teasing. It got her even closer to the edge and more excited for what was about to follow.

He decided to get along with it and continued his lusty speech: “Don’t fool me mo chridhe. I know how much you like it that way. Me teasing you, bringing you to the brink of ecstasy and then deciding whether I push you over the edge or not.” He murmured alluring, biting into her bottom lip and tweaking her nipple with his free hand.

Her head fell onto the pillows and she turned her face to muffle her moans. 

But he stopped her by turning her face determinedly to meet his gaze. 

“Don’t hide from me lass,” Jughead demanded.

“But what about the Kids? ” Betty argued. Suppressing a moan when he added a third finger inside of her, spreading and closing them just to hit the right spot.”

“The walls are thick enough and the kids are sleeping. Don’t worry about them. All you need to worry about is you to come, aye. Come for me love.” With that, he took her sensitive nipple between his teeth while his fingers were working her without mercy

As soon as he sucked on the erect nub. She yelped – or screamed – But it got stuck in her petite throat as the convulsions of her ecstasy overwhelmed her.

She cried out and gushed around his fingers.

“Hmm. That’s it, baby. He praised hoarsely, catching her cries with his hungry lips.

He walked her slowly through it, whispering words of praise, while he waited until her breathing steadied...

Jughead opened his pants to get some ease because Jesus Christ they’re becoming tight and the restriction was rather painful than helpful. 

He let out a little sigh of relief as the pressure eased and got rid of his underwear right after.

When he hovered over her again.

“Jesus. I am so fucking hard for you can you feel it.” He told her, so hoarse that it sounded almost aggressive.

He pressed himself against her to prove. 

“See, that’s what you're doing to me, Betts. Even after all these years, it doesn't take you a minute to get me hard as a rock.” He told and rubbed himself against her.

She sighed against his devouring mouth pleading for him to finally sink into her. But that wasn’t his plan. 

“Shh… I know how to treat my wife. I think I haven’t apologized properly, haven’t I. Three years you suffered in silence. Not telling me, cause you wanted to spare me to face my biggest trauma. For that selfishness and that pain, I caused you…The least I can do is to worship you as proper as I can, aye?” He declared kissing his way down her belly, to then reach her upper thighs. Nibbling at the delicate skin of her inner thigh, making her legs twitch in anticipation. Her intoxicating scent was deluring all of his senses and he wanted to fucking drown in it. The sweet and sweaty scent of arousal and euphoria.

He blew air against her hot center, making her buck towards him, begging him to finally taste her, which he did… slowly. Like a dessert that needs to be appreciated and is just too delicious to be wolfed down.

Her hand crawled into his hair, a sign that she wanted more. But despite the fact that he was craving for her taste like a famished man. He took his time. He swung one of her legs over his shoulder to get better access and couldn’t help as his mouth watered as he saw the lustrous sight in front of him. Thick drops of arousal leaking, waiting for him to catch them. He licked his lips subconsciously and did just that. He leaned forward to trace the road with the tip of his tongue of the sweet juice. 1

He let out a hum of delight as soon as he tasted her and the tone of his voice made her quiver and throb against his keen lips.

“I just realized that it's been far too long since I did this. “ He murmured and laid his hand flat on her vulva to stretch the skin to free the access to her clit. Jughead began drawing leisure circles on her exposed clit.

“Fuck, Jug. “ She gasped deeply.

Her reaction was only fuel to intensify his seduction, so he latched onto her with no mercy.

He earned a desperate cry from her. He had told her that he didn’t want to participate in any sexual sub/dom plays this time… But he just couldn’t help it. Those sounds awaken something in him, only she may know. Because he never felt that possessive over someone than he felt with her. He was obsessed with the goal of causing her pleasure. Pleasure that numbed her mind. Pleasure that consumed her just like she consumed him without even knowing it. This feeling should have been a routine for him because it always felt like this. It felt like this since the first time he kissed her, and yet it thrilling every single time.

His mind slipped more and more to his instincts… with every lick of his tongue and every suck of his lips. Every rewarded moan let him thrive for a well-known madness.

The more impatient she got the more Jughead knew he needed to up the game to push over the brink.

Jughead latched his mouth onto her clit and added his fingers to the beguiling stimulation. 

She let out a surprised shriek at the unexpected sensation but it quickly transformed into a guttural moan, yearning for more.

“Jesus Babe, look at you. You're already close again. I want you to come around me, aye.” He ordered.

“Juggie, Please I want you inside me.” She pleaded desperately.

He had other plans but didn’t mind switching them up for her sake. Honestly, his dick thought so too… Without any warning he’d let go of her, she whined in frustration before he hovered over her, rubbing her fold persuasively with his rock hard length. Her folds pulsated against him eager to engulf him. 

“Please.” She begged and was on the verge.

“Shh Betts. I am right here can you feel me?” And with that he sunk serenely into her, kissing her with the same calmness.

“Fuck I am already there Jug. I don’t want to come.” She cried out.

Now he got what this was about… she was afraid that he acted that way because he didn’t want to come inside of her.

“Betty… It’s okay, just come and then we come together again. I know I screwed up baby, but I would never lie to you. We are going to do this. We’re going to make a beautiful baby and we’re going to try as long as it works alright. “ He assured her and she moaned as he kissed her tenderly.

A happy laugh of relief escaped her and then she came again. Her tentative pull was so violent that he couldn’t but pound into her as response, which only prolonged or multiplied her climax, he didn’t know. But Jesus, he wouldn’t last long like this. But who cares if she was coming all over again and again around him. Forcing him to reach his own peak sooner than he’d intended.

So he decided to let himself go and fully surrender to her.

“Jesus Christ, you're still coming Betts.” Jughead pressed out between groans.

“I am sorry. I can’t stop.” Betty cried pantingly.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Never apologize for that.” He hissed and kissed fervently while thrusting into her. Intoxicated by the same madness as his wife. The madness of love and pent up feelings which didn’t come out for so long. Jughead looked at his wife’s pleasure distorted face. He focused on the feeling that she made him feel and couldn’t help but come.

He didn’t know he could thrust so deep into her, but he did and she took every drop of him. He fell onto her with a last grunt and breathed heavily, but her heartbeat against his chest calmed him.

After a long moment passed he heard Betty ask: “Are you okay?” 

He kissed her longingly and pulled out of her, settling immediately by her side, pulling onto his chest like an anchor.

“I am scared, love,” Jughead admitted, he saw her sad look and realized how bad his timing was to point that out.

“No, not of that. I am not scared of having a baby… well I am…. But not like this.” Jughead reassured then.

“What is it then Jug?” Betty asked.

“I am scared of what’s about to come. I am scared of what I might have to do when we go back to our business. I am scared of whom I’ll become or that someone I love might get hurt. If I listen to Tommy then this is just the beginning, and the invisible threat will explode with an outrage no one can handle. I’ve done this before – gang life – But I never had a family who was at stakes.” He told her.

She just leaned in to kiss him and it instantly eased his mind.

“You are not stupid Jug. If it’s really that huge then you have to do something.” Betty encouraged him.

“I was too young to remember the consequences of the first world war. But I heard people talking about it… I’ve seen what it has done to Tommy. I don’t want that for hour kids. I don’t want that for anybody.” She said to him.

“Me neither…” Jughead whispered into her hair.

Tonight Jughead didn’t find any sleep. This invisible threat hovering over him like some greedy vulture. Ready to tear his soul apart. 

But at least Betty was safe and sound in his arms. 

At least for now and he intended to keep it that way… 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my beloved readers. I have been really crappy at my updates lately and I am really sorry for that. But now there are college vacations and I promise I get better again, PLEASE bear with me.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter. It's been quite hard for me to get back in the old smut energy of Bughead in this universe. but I hope I did a good job. Please feel free to comment. your comments always light up my day.
> 
> My tumblr is LeandraDeRaven
> 
> much love
> 
> XX


	3. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Mentions of fascism
> 
> I do NOT condone any kind of fascism
> 
> Parts of the Chapter will be Tommy's post of view

No Cure For The Past

Chapter 3

Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing

Jughead did arrange a meeting with the leader of the Blueshirts.

He imagined how a man which such radical views would be like… That he must kind of look evil or at least you get some warning signals.

But nothing. Eoin O’Duffy just seemed like a fine fella, who just acknowledged that their country has suffered and deserves the right to have a voice and an identity… Well, exactly that was the dangerous part of it. Was Tommy has spoken about. The invisible threat. The wolf in sheep’s clothing, waiting for the perfect moment to shed its skin and show its true colors.

“Such a pleasure to meet you, Mister Shelby and Mister Jones. I appreciate your interest in helping us.” Eoin greeted politely.

“The pleasure is ours, Mister O’Duffy, we’re glad to help to lead this nation to its right path,” Tommy said

“May I offer you something to drink. A Whiskey?” He asked them and offered to take a seat.

Both nodded and took a seat on the couch of Mr. O’Duffy’s living room.

“Mr. Shelby… The problem isn’t that we aren’t on the path right now. We’ve always been. The problem is that the voices of the Republic of Ireland are still reaching deaf ears. Our voices have been muffled for decades now. Suffocated by the British Government, although the Republic of Ireland has won its Freedom. But it’s just on paper. I just want our nation – our folks – to get heard.” Eoin O’Duffy explained.

“Understandable.” Jughead just agreed.

“There will be a great march in Dublin, together with some members of the IRA and the National Party ‘Fine Gael’. Mostly I need protection for our men to go through with this march.” Eoin elaborated.

“Protection from the British Government?” Jughead asked further.

Mr. O’Duffy took a sip from his whiskey and answered: “Aye. But in addition to that from the protestants and the socialists. Maybe even from the police. We just want to peacefully march.”

Jughead and Tommy nodded again but exchanged concerned gazes as soon as Eoin wasn’t looking.

“Sure we can do that. But it’s still a bit of time… How can we help in the meantime?” Jughead asked them.

Eoin smiled satisfied and replied: “Spread the gospel, activate people to march and not be scared to have a voice and let them know that traitors don’t have a voice and we will be heard.”

Jughead felt a chill in his bones. There was something vile in his statement. It wasn’t just a fight for justice. A fight for a Nation that was restrained in their Identity over and over again… This was a personal hate march against the brits and a hunger for power.

They need to stop it as soon as possible… but for that, they need to play Eoin's game.

A dangerous game…

“Oh, and take these with you.” Eoin added and handed them a couple of blue shirts with the party sign on “Fine Gael” sewn on it.

Jughead and Tommy just smiled politely.

“We keep in touch. I’ll call you. Maybe you could also be useful for  _ Fine Gael  _ or the  _ IRA _ . I make some calls and let you know Fellas.”

“Sure. It was nice to meet you Mr. O’Duffy.” Both said their goodbyes and shook his hand.

“Likewise.”

They lit themselves a cigarette and Tommy “Alright I guess we’re in the snake pit.” 

“Aye. Let's just make sure that we remain the snakes in there.” Jughead answered, clicking his tongue before he lit himself a cigarette as well.

_ * _

_ Later at Tommy’s home… _

“Hey Love, How was your evening,” Tommy asked when he came home.

“Ugh. Boring. But I played with the kids, which was fun.” Jellybean answered. 

He observed her… 

She still looked pale and tired.

“How was the meeting?” She asked when Tommy poured himself a glass of whiskey.

“Jelly… I thought we agreed to not talk about it as long as you’re not feeling well.” Tommy said defensive.

“No, you decided it, we didn’t agree on it,” Jellybean argued.

“Damn right, because it’s fucking dangerous Jelly. You don’t know these sort of men, you don’t know this business.” 

“Oh, alright and that’s supposed to calm me feckin idiot.” Jelly started to yell.

“My former wife took a fucking bullet that was meant for me.” He shouted back.

“So if that’s what I need to do to protect you, I’d gladly take your wrath upon me.” Tommy hissed and saw that something changed in her.

It’s been years since he mentioned Grace. But the rebirth of his old Persona is bringing an old remembrance to the surface, and with that old fears. Old fears, which are now targeting his new love. He didn’t want history to repeat itself…

He fell into the chair that was in the middle of the living room, scratching his forehead.

“I’d be doomed to let this happen.” He murmured, more to himself or to a greater force, then to his wife.

Suddenly he felt her hand on his scalp and rested his head on her belly.

“I am just going fucking crazy Jelly. I can’t go through that again, I need to banish these dark thoughts, this fear. This fucking fears, Jelly. I need to see clearly.” He rambled desperately clinging his fingers onto his wife’s hips.

“Shh. It’s okay. I am not scared of this side of you. I am not scared of my husband or who’s about to be revealed. I am just terrified of losing you.” Jellybean told him.

He looked up to her as she skimmed his fingers over his scalp. Her eyes were honest. They always held a fierce truth in them. It was one of the things he latched onto these days. He had a circle of people in his life now – with his wife in the frontline – who were honest with him. 

He didn’t want to mistrust everyone or figure out if they were manipulating him, like in his old life. Hell even with his family it was that way.

But with Jelly, Betty, and Jughead, it was just pure truth. Just like it was with Grace back then.

As if his wife could sense what he was thinking, She caressed his defined features and whispered: “You are a good man Tommy Shelby. Grace would be proud of you.” 

He just looked at her for a moment taking her genuine presence in.

“You know that I love you Jelly?” He rasped and it was more a statement than a question.

She just smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him

It was like he finally could breathe again, finally could let his guard down.

He embraced her waist to straddle him, which she did.

Everything with her was so easy. He didn’t need to pretend. He could just be.

“Help me Jelly. Help me to stay sane and not lose my mind. Will you help me to remember my life here, who I am.” Tommy pleaded against her lips.

She started to fumble with his trousers and he reached for the hem of her light green silk nightgown.

Due to this process, his fingers brushed against her tender skin, kneading his callous thumbs into her skin, making her sigh.

God he loved that sound, and the fact that he was the only one who elicited it from her.

Not that it was a bad thing that the other women had other partners before him, even Grace had, But the fact that it was different this time with Jelly, it evoked something possessive in him, in the best way possible. He was less focused on himself, more dedicated to satiate her pleasure. 

She is just a genuinely good person. He couldn’t even say this about Grace. Even Grace betrayed him in the beginning. Jellybean was nothing but good and honest to him.

He will cherish that until the last day of his life.

“Your light is always shining, Jelly. I can’t help but drown in it.” He whispered whilst he undressed her. 

He loved the shy flush on her alabaster skin, sprinkled with millions of tiny freckles.

She reached down to pull his hard length out of his trousers and wanted to work him, but he stopped her.

“No, I’ve been an ass to you, let me make it up to you, first. Let your hair down for me Jelly.” He asked hoarsely, playing with the waistband of her silky underwear.

_ Oh, that sassy smile. How he fucking loved it. _

She opened the pin of her hair without leaving his gaze and it fell over her shoulders like molten lava. Some curls boisterously laying apart from others, giving him a sense of wilderness. She was like his very own forest pixie. The temptress maiden of the fire, only he could tame.

He pressed hot kisses onto her stomach, making her neck bent backward as desire rushed through her.

His hand wandered along her thighs accompanied by sighs of anticipation.

Tommy followed the same path with his mouth and felt her tremble against him. 

“Fuck Tommy, Stop teasing me. I thought you wanted to stop being a fucking asshole…” She breathed frustratingly.

“I am. I cherish you.” He said hoarsely followed by a sinister chuckle.

“Cherish your wife by giving her a good fuck.” She ordered and straddled him without warning.

He couldn’t but groan as he felt her folds sliding against him.

“Jesus Jelly. I have corrupted you.” He breathed.

She shoved his suspenders away and sunk onto him, catching his rattly breath with a half-moaning open mouth kiss. 

He let his hand wander into her mane of curls, twisted through his fingers. Accompanied which languid thrust. 

She took his shirt off and he helped her. It was like the time would stand, everything was slowed down and calmed.

Being with her always calmed him, gave his unsettled soul the solace that it desperately needed. As soon as his shirt was off, her finger found his old reminders of long-hidden times. His tattoos and scars are his constant reminiscence of those horrible times. But every time Jellybean caressed them, she embraced his old self and wounds without judgment. 

“I’ll always help you Tommy, but you have to let me in,” JellyBean whispered against his hungry lips, holding his face within her palms while both of them found a serene rhythm of solace.

“I promise you I will. But let me do this on my terms.” He panted before he took one of her perky nipples into his mouth making her yelp in pleasure and increase her pace.

“I need to keep you and this baby safe. I need to know that, so I can focus on this other thing and come back to you.” Tommy demanded though it was more of a plea. He knew that he couldn’t demand anything from his wife.

She rested her head against his forehead. Her pupils dilated and her eyelids fluttered in lust but she whispered:

“Aye.”

His heart felt immediately at ease as he kissed her in response, now feeling the entirety of their moment.

He wanted more. He wanted to feel her underneath him. 

So he just stood up from the chair and made his way with her around his waist to their bedroom. Her breathy laugh warmed his heart.

Tommy laid her onto their bed and got rid of his trousers within seconds.

He didn’t care where his clothes landed as he shoved them off and sank back into her.

She moaned and tilted her head back.

“You are the best that ever happened to me. You know that? I am going to be the best father to this child you can imagine and I am going to make sure that this time this child will have a mother.”

He got faster and faster, his relentless thrusts bringing her higher and higher. Exactly how he wanted too and he was about to follow.

She angled her legs a bit more so he could shove his pubic bone properly against her clit.

“Tommy, Fuck.” She moaned and he could feel that she tried to hold it back to wait for him.

“I know love, just let go. Let fucking go and come for me, aye.” He demanded softly and reached between them as he felt his own climax approaching as well, and rubbed her clit determinedly. 

He let his head sink onto her breast and teased her sensitive nipple.

“Tommy wait?” She tried to stop him because she was scared of leaking breast milk.

But honestly, he couldn’t care fucking less.

“Shh. It’s alright, just come for me.” He whispered alluringly before he grazed his teeth along her sensitive nub and pinched her clit.

She let out a guttural moan and he grabbed a good amount of her curls to drag her head backward and get reach of her glorious neck, while he thrust into her letting his own release overwhelm him in shocking waves.

“Jesus Christ Jelly.” He breathed while he was riding their orgasm out languidly.

She smiled after her breath steadied again, and he rolled off of her and pulled her onto his chest.

“I am still worried but I trust you, and I understand you. Just promise me to not close off aye.” Jellybean asked him.

“That is definitely something I can promise you,” Tommy answered and she replied with a peck: 

“Then it’s enough for me for now.” 

_ * _

_ The same evening at Betty and Jughead’s place… _

“Hey, Finny. What are you doing here all alone ?” Betty asked softly when she found her son sitting lonely in one corner of the attic.

“No, Cormac needed to go home and I just wanted to finish this,” Finn told her.

Betty took a closer look at what Finn was creating. 

It was a wooden plate, with a Celtic harp carved into it. Betty first thought it was cute that he honored the symbolism of their home country.

But then something else caught her attention…

“F.G.? What that’s supposed to mean Finn?” Betty asked and was just hoping that her hunch was simply mistaken.

“Fine Gael” Finn answered and Betty froze.

“Why would you support such a party?” Betty asked and Finn just shrugs his shoulders and said:

“Cormac goes to this youth group that is a part of this party, and they liked my work. So I thought I could carve something for them. What’s wrong with that?” Finn asked innocently

Betty just tried not to be shocked…

She didn’t know how to act. What was safe for Finn? What was safe for their family?

So, she just dropped it. For now…

“Nothing, silly boy. It’s really beautiful, Finny.” She just praised his work and kissed the top of his head, giving his rebellious curls one last caress, before she was standing up.

“Don’t stay up for too long, honey. You have school tomorrow, alright” Betty said her goodbyes and added: “Love you Finny.”

“Love ya too mum,” Finn answered and smiled at her.

*

“What's wrong?” Jughead asked immediately when he saw Betty’s pale face.

“I think we might have a problem. I just saw Finn carving a shield for Fine Gael.”

Jughead was frozen. All he could reply was: “Shite”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lil bugs. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta @Literarygateway21 and @phatfatbunny
> 
> As always I love to hear what you think
> 
> Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Happy 2021. 
> 
> Urgh, i am so happy to be back in this universe. It's like coming back to my roots, but evolved, ya know. 
> 
> anyway, I stop rambling and just hope you liked it and the seven-year transition was smooth.
> 
> Comments and thoughts are as always very appreciated.
> 
> My Tumblr is: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Stay safe and healthy folks.
> 
> much love :*
> 
> XX


End file.
